PRETENDER
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Guinevere jamás podría ser lo que tú eres para mí, lo que significas, pero necesito una reina, Camelot lo necesita, y ella es lo más cercano a lo que puedo llegar a aspirar. Ella es lo que necesito, Merlín


**  
Disclaimer. **Nada es mío, y esto no se realiza con fines de lucro ni nada parecido.  
**Summary. **_"Guinevere jamás podría ser lo que tú eres para mí, lo que significas, pero necesito una reina, Camelot lo necesita, y ella es lo más cercano a lo que puedo llegar a aspirar. Ella es lo que necesito, Merlín"._**  
Palabras. **3.630**  
Nota Autora. **úh. Primer fic del fandom, así que no estoy muy segura de si he dejado a los personajes demasiado OOC, pero espero que no haya sido demasiado.  
La historia es Future!Fic, o al menos un intento.

* * *

• **PRETENDER ****•****  
**_"Querer ser o conseguir algo"_

Guinevere se sentía dichosa, exultante mientras veía su reflejo en el gran espejo frente a ella, pensaba en qué diría su padre si al viese así, ataviada con aquella majestuosa vestimenta propia de una reina, sonrío un poquito más por aquel pensamiento. Ella era perfecta para aquel hermoso vestido, y ninguna mujer más en todo Camelot, sí, por supuesto. Porque era ella quien acompañaría a Arthurt, quién yacería en su lecho de noche y sería quién la gente reconocería como su soberana. Ella, Guinevere, la aldeana, la simpe sirvienta que había conseguido enamorar al Príncipe heredero. Se permitió regodearse un poco más con toda aquella maravilla, mientras su dama de compañía, (sí ella era quién ahora tenía una, ¡ella!) terminaba de arreglar su cabello.

El vestido brillaba como perlas de mar contrastada con su piel chocolate, las flores en su cabello realzaban su belleza natural y la simpleza de su origen, ella no quería olvidar aquello, que ella no había nacido de la realeza, que sabía de las necesidades del pueblo, su reino. Pero que aún así, ella no había buscado aquello, pero a pesar de ello era tan responsable de la situación como nadie más.

Tan ensimismada estaba en admirar su reflejo, cada ínfimo detalle que su dama de compañía tuvo que pararse frente a ella, tapando una parte del reflejo. Frunció un poco el ceño ante el importuno.

– "_¿Sucede algo Ágeda?"_ – su criada tenía la cabeza gacha, tenía unos 15 años, de piel clara y cabello oscuro.

– "_Milady, el joven Merlín desea hablar con usted, ha estado llamando, pero usted no ha prestado atención"_ –Aclaró la joven.

Guinevere sonrió y asintió, Ágeda dio una pequeña reverencia y acudió a abrir la puerta.

*

Arthur estaba ansioso. En cuestión de horas desposaría a Guinevere y así podría ser un Rey como correspondía para Camelot, para su reino. Para ella, para el recuerdo de su padre.

Estaba en su habitación charlando con Sir León que le miraba con ojos extraños. Pero él entendía, estaba por dar un gran paso. Iba a comprometerse por su reino, quizás no con quien él más deseaba, quizás no con aquella persona que hacía su cuerpo vibrar con una simple mirada, con un inocente roce de manos; sacudió su cabeza con algo de enfado, ya había dado por zanjado el asunto.

– "_Mi Rey"_ – llamó Sir León, en un vago intento de llamar la atención de Arthur.

– "_León, no más. Es un tema zanjado, no hay nada más que decir. No insistas"_ – Arthur sonaba algo molesto. Este debería ser el día más dichoso de su vida, pero aún así uno de sus caballeros más leales estaba… no sabía muy bien qué estaba intentando.

– "_Por favor, mi Rey, no digo qué debéis hacer, no soy quién para siquiera intentar semejante cosa. Sólo os pido que lo penséis mejor. No tenéis por qué precipitaros"._ – Sir León dijo de sopetón con la esperanza de que su príncipe le escuchara al menos, sopesara siquiera sus palabras. Viera la razón detrás de todo el asunto.

Arthur le miró con molestia ya evidente. _–"No sé qué os sucede a ti y a Merlín, pero no voy a cambiar de idea. Hoy me caso con Guinevere y ya no hay nada más que ustedes puedan decir. No lo os permito, y no toleraré una palabra más con respecto al asunto. ¿Queda claro, León?"_ – Fue duro, directo, lo dijo mirando fijamente a Sir León, irradiando autoridad, y el caballero sintió en el alma no poder decir más. Porque él feliz daría todo de sí si era cierto lo que le había dicho Merlín, y él creía que sí, porque no había otra persona en todo el reino, en todos los reinos, que se preocupara más que el joven mago por el bienestar de su príncipe. Y Sir León le debía su lealtad al príncipe, le seguiría hasta la batalla más perdida de todas, y sentía, muy dentro de su pecho, que ésta, que este casamiento, era tan sólo el comienzo de la caída de su Rey.

– "_Por supuesto mi Rey_ – Sir León flexionó su cabeza ante el príncipe y he inclinó su espalda hacia el frente. _–"Lamento haberlo importunado con estos asuntos, su Majestad_", dijo antes de retirarse de los aposentos del Príncipe.

Arthur se quedó mirando la puerta por dónde recién acababa de salir su caballero. Él no entendía. Y recordó que algo similar había ocurrido un par de meses atrás, cuando había anunciado ante la corte y el pueblo que se casaría con Guinevere. Merlín había acudido a su habitación, nervioso e inquieto, hablando rápido y él no lograba entender nada. Arthur pensó que quizás Merlín estaba demasiado nervioso, para ser él quien se había decidido casar. Pero cuando logró que el joven mago hablara con mayor claridad comprendió que Merlín estaba nervioso, sí, pero no por las razones que él creía.

– "_Pero Merlín, ¿qué dices?"_ – Casi susurró, mirándole incrédulo.

– "_Arthur, por favor, escucha. Tú mereces a alguien mejor y más leal, para que sea tu compañera, tu reina"-_ Merlín le dijo con dolor, con aquellos ojos azules tan brillantes, y si hubiese sido cualquier persona le habría mandado a los calabozos, pero era Merlín, _Merlín_.

– "_No sabes qué dices. Guinevere es la persona más leal que jamás podré encontrar, la mejor compañera"_ – Y Arthur apenas dijo las palabras sintió como suyo el dolor reflejado en el rostro del otro joven. Endureció su rostro e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no contradecirse, para no decir lo que su pecho aullaba, "_Ella jamás podrá ser lo que tú eres para mí, lo que significas, pero necesito una reina, Camelot lo necesita, y ella es lo más cercano a lo que puedo llegar a aspirar. Ella es lo que necesito_". Él no podía hacerlo, porque sería reconocer cosas que prefería ignorar, pretender que Merlín era alguien importante, vale, con eso podía lidiar, saber que era alguien indispensable en su vida, saber que dolía verlo en la batalla rodeado de enemigos, vamos, que eran amigos, ¿no? Pero otra cosa muy distinta era sentir aquella ligera sensación en su pecho cuando le veía sonreír, aquella dicha que le inundaba cuando ambos estaban simplemente sentados uno frente al otro ante el fuego. Aquel calor abrazador cuando sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca de lo se supone que deberían estar un príncipe y su sirviente, su consejero.

No podía.

– "_Arthur, por favor. Piénsalo un tiempo más. Tan sólo te pido que…"_ –

– "_¡Merlín basta!"_ – gritó desesperado, Merlín le estaba haciendo dudar con su voz angustiada, con su pequeño cuerpo temblando ante sí. _–"Deberías estar feliz por mí, y si no lo estás es problema tuyo, no quiero hablar más de éste asunto contigo. No es algo que te concierna en lo absoluto. Déjame sólo"._ – pronunció en tono frío, le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su armario intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de Merlín con la boca abierta y los ojos dolidos.

Escucho cómo Merlín daba unos pasos en su dirección. ¿Por qué Merlín no podía tan sólo irse y por una vez hacer lo que se le pedía?

– "_Ella…Ella no te ama"_ – Fue un susurro, unas palabras suaves, tan despacio como la brisa de primavera, pero Arthur sintió como si el joven mago las hubiese gritado contra su oído.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía se había dado vuelta con rapidez hacia el cuerpo de Merlín, y le había asestado un certero puñetazo en el rostro, el joven cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Y Arthur sabía que Merlín podría mandarlo a la otra mitad de la habitación con un solo movimiento de su mano, quizás bastaría un pensamiento siquiera para hacerlo, pero Merlín no hizo nada, se quedó ahí, sentado en el suelo tocándose con una mano la mejilla enrojecida, que de seguro mañana estaría teñida por un feo moratón. Y Arthur pensó que se quedaría ahí por horas, y ya sentía la culpa invadirlo, jamás, jamás él había golpeado a Merlín, por nada. Esta era la primera vez.

– "_¡Arthur tienes que escucharme, tienes que entrar en razón, deja de ser tan necio!"- _Gritó molesto, con los ojos húmedos, pero sin llegar a derramar una lágrima. _–"Ella no es buena para ti, ella no te merece, ella…"-  
_

– "_¿Y qué sabes tú?"-_contestó gritando también. _–"¿Qué sabes tú de quién es adecuada para mí? Yo soy el Rey, y no dejaré que un simple sirviente venga a hablarme así, y mucho menos a referirse de tal modo a la futura reina, que te quede claro Merlín, ella será tu reina; y si no quieres que me arrepienta y te mande a los calabozos, márchate_" – Ordenó con saña y frialdad. Autoritario, marcando una distancia que hace mucho que había desaparecido entre ellos.

Merlín no le miró. Se arrodilló ante él, con sus rodillas tocando el piso y su cabeza tan inclinada que Arthur podría jurar que rozaba el piso. _–"Mi Rey"-_ y se marchó en silencio, y Arthur pretendió ignorar la humedad en el piso donde recién había estado el rostro de Merlín, pretendió que lo que acababa de suceder era una pelea más entro ellos, como muchas otras que habían tenido en el pasado ya.

Y en cierta medida había sido así. A la mañana siguiente del incidente Merlín había acudido a la usual reunión que realizaban él y sus demás consejeros cada principio de semana para hablar de asuntos importantes para el reino. Pero Merlín ya no le miraba, ya no le sonreía, ya no era Merlín, sino Merlín, el consejero. Merlín, el mago. Y la ausencia le dolía, pero se dijo que pasaría, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y que aquellas locas ideas se irían de la cabeza de Merlín.

Y mientras sentía la ausencia de Merlín cada día como una herida que jamás sanaba, que se habría con más saña cada vez que le veía; Guinevere era un bálsamo suave para su cuerpo, su voz decidida, su cuerpo junto al suyo mientras caminaban por Camelot y la gente del pueblo les saludaba con los ojos brillantes, con la esperanza latente en ellos. Arthur casi podía ver qué había tras ellos, "Un heredero, mi Rey, eso necesitamos, una reina para ti y para nosotros". Y siempre en ése punto el recuerdo de Merlín inundaba su mente, y no podía entender porqué Merlín era tan egoísta, porqué le abandonaba en un momento tan importante. Porqué no podía entender.

Y sin darse cuenta ya era el día, y había entrado Sir León en sus aposentos, con la mirada nerviosa, y le había dicho todo aquello. Guinevere.

Él sabía que no la amaba, sabía que la quería, que había un fuerte sentimiento por ella, pero que era más que suficiente para él, y por supuesto para Camelot, y tendría que serlo tanto para Sir León como para Merlín. Ya tendrían que acostumbrarse a la idea.

Él único problema era que él no creía poder acostumbrarse a la constante ausencia de Merlín.

*

– "_Ágeda, déjanos solos"_ – Merlín le sonrió a la joven muchacha, mientras entraba a la habitación.

Ágeda dirigió la mirada a su señora, está le cabeceó suavemente para que se marchara, la joven reverenció a su señora y luego al joven mago y abandonó el lugar cerrando suavemente la puerta tras salir.

– "_Merlín, ¡Qué gusto verte! Hace muchísimo que no hablamos, con todo lo de la boda"_ – Ella sonrió con algo de cansancio, pero cómoda. Merlín era un gran amigo para ella. Él siempre había estado ahí para ella, incluso cuando había pensado en dejar morir sus sentimientos por Arthur, él la animó para no rendirse, ella le debía tanto. Merlín había sido un buen amigo, a pesar de sus sentimientos, porque ella lo sabía.

– "_No puedes casarte con Arthur"_ – Merlín ya no sonreía, tenía en su rostro una mirada deprimida y agotada, como si el hablar con ella fuera lo último que él desease hacer.

– "_¿Qué dices Merlín?"_-

– "_Lo que has escuchado, no puedes hacerle eso a Arthur, no cuando tú y Lancelot…"_ – Ella dio un gritito de terror, no podía ser. No podía ser justo Merlín quien lo supiese.

– "_¿Cómo?"_ – Ella sólo pudo articular con voz oprimida la pregunta. Merlín le miro por un momento con furia mal contenida, para luego volver la vista hacia la venta, a un punto lejos de ahí. –"_¿Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo, Guinevere?"_ – Ella tragó duro, la decepción que se traslucía en las palabras del joven le escocían el pecho. –"_Porque les vi, hace meses, cuando volvíais juntos, cuando él te rescató y Arthur no consiguió llegar a tiempo".  
_

Ella recordaba aquello. En uno de los viajes de Arthur por el reino, un enemigo aprovechó para atacar Camelot y a sabiendas de que ella era una persona especial para Arthur la había secuestrado, esperando atraer al príncipe a una trampa, pero por suerte Lancelot había, por alguna extraña casualidad, estado en el reino de aquel enemigo, y al reconocerla no dudó en llevársela de vuelta a Camelot, y las cosas entre ellos habían sido por instinto, el primer beso un mero impulso. Y aquellos viejos sentimientos que se había esforzado en erradicar de su corazón volvieron a aflorar casi mágicamente. Se sentía bien, correcto, que él y ella fueron de la mano, que sonrieran cómplices. Hasta que arribaron a Camelot, ella no quería que él volviese a irse, le quería con ella, por siempre. Quería ser su mujer, de Lancelot. Pero todo ocurrió tan rápido. Arthur al verla llegar fue a su encuentro y unió sus labios, y ella se maravilló por la fuerza de sus brazos, por el calor que recorría su cuerpo, y se olvidó de Lancelot, de su mente aquellos maravillosos días se evaporaron, porque Lancelot no podía prometerle nada, él era un hombre errante, y ella pertenecía a Camelot, y por ende, a Arthur.

Y sin darse cuenta, estaba prometida con Arthur, y Lancelot un caballero de Camelot, porque Arthur no podía hacer menos por el hombre que había salvado a la mujer que amaba.

Lancelot se quedó, y con él Guinevere quedó atrapada entre dos hombres, sin poder aceptar que su pecho vibraba cada vez que su mano rozaba la de Lancelot, y que ella no podía rechazar al Rey por un caballero, porque sabía que el orgullo de Arthur quedaría manchado.

– "_Os vi, pero pensé que sería tan sólo que eran buenos amigos, porque tú serías incapaz de cometer semejante traición, que pasabas con él en tu recámara mientras Arthur discutía asuntos importantes para Camelot, sólo por tener una buena compañía. Que aquellas miradas no eran lo que yo creía, porque yo sabía que tú le amabas, a Arthur"_ – Merlín le miraba casi con asco. _– "pero les vi, Guinevere, a ti y a él, besándose."  
_

Guinevere se quedó paralizada, y quería explicarle a Merlín, quería decirle que ella no había querido que las cosas resultaran así, pero que ya nada podía hacer. Pero Merlín no le quiso escuchar.

– "_No me interesa Guinevere, ni tú ni tus excusas, sólo me interesa Arthur, no puedes casarte con él".  
_

Guinevere ya había pensado que eso podía pasar, que alguien se enteraría, que les descubrirían, y ella temía por Lancelot, por lo que Arthur podía decidir hacer en caso de enterarse.

– "_¿Le has dicho a Arthur? "–_ Merlín apretó la mandíbula, y apartó la vista de ella. Guinevere sonrió con complacencia, victoriosa. _–"Por supuesto que le has ido a contar, ¿no es así Merlín?, pero él no ha creído en tus palabras."  
_

Guinevere sabía de la extraña relación entre el brujo y su príncipe, habría que ser ciego para no verlo, pero desde que se había anunciado su compromiso Merlín había estado distante, a decir verdad, pero ella no le había dado mayor importancia, entre los asuntos de la próxima boda y Lancelot, pero ahora todo se hacía más claro ante sus ojos. Y supo que haría lo que fuese por mantener a salvo a Lancelot, aún si ello significaba dañar a quien en su momento fue un fiel amigo.

– "_Merlín, yo soy quién ama Arthur, yo soy quién él desea, y no importa lo mucho que te sea desagradable, yo soy quién él ha escogido para acompañarlo"_ – Merlín le miró con dolor, y ella supo que podría con esto, ella supo que podría proteger a Lancelot de Arthur, y del mismo Merlín, y a sí misma de paso. _– "Merlín, tu lugar al lado de Arthur es como un simple consejero, tu utilidad reside en tu magia, no te confundas, yo seré a quién el acuda cuando busque consuelo, cariño. Caricias, y tú debes saber que jamás, jamás podrás darle lo que yo puedo. Yo seré quién le de herederos y prosperidad a Camelot, y tú, ni con toda tu magia podrás hacer eso."  
_

Guinevere sonrió victoriosa, sabía que le hacía daño a Merlín, y eso jamás quiso hacerlo, pero Lancelot estaba por sobre todos, incluso del mismo Arthur, y si por ello debía aparentar amar a Arthur, ella haría eso y mucho más.

–"_Yo no… No. Yo sé cuál es mi lugar, eres tú quién no sa--"  
_

– "_No Merlín, no intentes negar lo obvio, porque quizás yo no tenga magia, no pueda leer mentes ni mucho más, pero sé ver lo que hay ante mis ojos, y tú, Merlín, no sabes ocultar tus sentimientos, y por ello sé que sabes que Arthur jamás te ha correspondido ni lo hará. Acéptalo y déjalo ser feliz, porque si no, me temo que me veré en la penosa obligación de hacerle saber a Arthur de tus decadentes pensamientos hacia él." _El joven mago la miró con furia, y de pronto ella recordó con quién estaba hablando, que él no era simplemente un jovenzuelo delgado, no, él era un poderoso mago, Guinevere retrocedió un paso sin poder evitarlo.

Merlín tenía los puños apretados, los brazos rígidos a cada costado de su cuerpo, y luchaba por contenerse, por no dejar fluir toda la magia que revoloteaba con furia por sus venas. Ella, Guinevere, Gwen, aquella chica que él había llegado a apreciar tanto estaba traicionando a Arthur de la peor manera, y lo peor es que él ya no podía hacer nada más, y que ella tenía razón. Él jamás podrá estar a la altura de las necesidades del Rey, jamás.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse de ella, ataviada con aquel maravilloso vestido, de su pelo adornado con bellas flores e hilos de plata, de su desbordante hermosura, porque era demasiado, y él no quería hacerle más daño a Arthur, porque si se quedaba un segundo más con ella, no sabría de qué era capaz.

Merlín se tambaleó hacia la puerta, para salir del cuarto de Guinevere, cuando ésta se abrió y su cuerpo chocó con un pecho amplio protegido de una armadura. Rogó en su interior porque no fuese Arthur.

– "_Gwen, yo… ¿Merlín, qué haces aquí?"_ – Lancelot le dio vuelta, y le miró, con algo que suponía, era preocupación –_ "¿Te sucede algo? Estás pálido".  
_

Merlín le miró con desgana, y quiso odiarle, por hacerle eso a Arthur, por engañarlo de tal manera, por decepcionarlo así a él. –"_Le dejo con __**su**__ reina, Sir Lancelot"_ – Merlín soltó con malicia y abandonó el lugar sin mirar atrás, logró escuchar la exclamación asustada de Lancelot, y apresuró el paso. Quería desaparecer.

*

Ella avanzaba al ritmo de los tambores por el salón, rodeada de la corte y de los más importantes nobles, de reyes vecinos y amigos lejanos de aventuras, todos estaban ahí. Los caballeros de Camelot rodeaban ambos tronos, en un semi círculo con sus armaduras relucientes y sus cascos sujetos en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que la derecha reposaba sobre la empuñadura de sus espadas.

Y Ante ellos, de pie y majestuoso, se encontraba su Rey, Arthur con sus ropas reales y su corona alzada en su cabeza rubia. Brillando.

Guinevere con disimulo buscó a Merlín, casi esperando que apareciese en cualquier momento chillando lo de ella y Lancelot, pero no fue así, y agradeció en silencio el gran afecto del brujo por Arthur, porque sabía que era sólo eso lo que impedía que Merlín irrumpiese intempestivamente en la ceremonia, Merlín jamás se atrevería a provocar semejante vergüenza al Rey. La ceremonia fue maravillosa, perfecta. Aunque ver la mirada de Lancelot, dolía un poco, pero ellos ya habían platicado de ello, no les quedaba nada más por hacer.

Ella sería la reina que Camelot y Arthur necesitaba, pero siempre sería exclusivamente la reina de Lancelot.

*

Merlín podía escuchar la ceremonia a través del viento, y dolía, dolía por todos lados, por todas las razones. Porque sabía que esto no terminaría bien, al menos no para Arthur, porque Guinevere no le amaba, y creía que jamás llegaría a hacerlo, y sabía que tarde o temprano su Rey terminaría viendo la verdad tal cual era, y eso le destruiría, y por ello dolía.  
Dolía porque Arthur amaba a otra persona, dolía porque Arthur ya no le quería cerca, ya no había más risas ni peleas de niños, ya no estaban aquellas miradas que le hacían creer que tal vez, que tal vez sí había una oportunidad para él, para él y para Arthur, pero ya no, ya todo estaba perdido. Y a él sólo le quedaba seguir ahí, cuidando de su Rey, de su futuro, de su destino. Porque a pesar de todo, él debía hacerlo, y aunque no debiese, él aún así permanecería ahí para el príncipe, lo necesitase o no. Porque Merlín lo necesitaba, con el cuerpo y el alma, más que a su propia magia, más que a la libertad que le había otorgado la muerte de Uther. Más que al propio bienestar de Camelot, porque Merlín estaba perdido y condenado a amar a un hombre, a un príncipe, a un Rey. A Arthur Pendragon, y a saber, dolorosa, angustiosamente, que el otro jamás le correspondería.

* * *

**FIN**  
_23 Abril 2010_


End file.
